My Complicated Love Life
by dont.touch.rins.oranges
Summary: Rin Kagami can catch the eye of any guy at her school, but the only person who won't even say hi to her, Len Kagamine, is the only guy she wants. But Len has his eyes set on another girl. Rin must deal with the one she wants, and the people who want her. Sorry for the bad summary, this is my first fanfic. R&R please! Rated T just in case things get intense later on.


**Rin POV:**

Hi, my name is Rin Kagami. I'm in my second year of high school at Voca High. I'm 15 years old. My life is in complete chaos right now. And when I say "life", I mean my love life. How do I begin...

**This morning...**

I woke up. **6:15 am**, my clock read. _Alright, 30 minutes to get ready for school. _I got dressed, ate my breakfast (two oranges, with a glass of orange juice! I'm so healthy!), brushed my teeth, and did my hair. My finishing touch was my signature bow.

So when I get to school, it's almost like I was dogpiled by my best friends, Miku and Gumi. Meanwhile, my other bestie, Luka, just stands about five feet away muttering about how idiotic Miku and Gumi can be. While chuckling. I don't get her that much. After what seemed like an eternity, Miku and Gumi FINALLY got off me. My chest kinda hurt. Is it me or did I get flatter? ...Let's hope not.

After dusting myself off, I said, "What's up guys? You usually don't dogpile me, did something happen?" Miku grinned. "Didn't you hear? Apparently Rei Kagene's got a thing for you!" Rei...Kagene? Oh, right, he's really popular and every girl is in love with him. Except me. "Oh...does he now?" I asked nervously. Gumi squealed. "Um, DUH. Can't you see the way he stares at you whenever you pass by him?"

A lot of guys at my school have a thing for me, and became my fanboys. It was fun for about 3 days. Now it's kinda getting old. I made a slightly disturbed face. "Wouldn't that mean that he's a pervert and he's thinking of me...as...you know? Stalker-ish, much?" Luka patted my head reassuringly. "You'll get used to it. Maybe." She then shot a glare at something purple behind her. Was that a person? Um, never mind. To tell the truth, I don't have any feelings for Rei. Or for anyone else. Except...this one guy that I kind of know, Len Kagamine.

I met him a few days after he moved to my school. My friend, Kaito, was in most of his classes and decided to introduce Len to some people. The first time I saw him, it was like we were destined to meet. His sapphire eyes, bright and deep. His flaxen, golden hair, so perfect. The way he blushed whenever he got nervous. Am I a stalker now? ...Hahaha, as if.

Unfortunately, Len was only in one of my classes. ONE. I'll take what I can get, though. One class was better than none. But even when I didn't have classes with him, I tried saying hi in the hallways. The first few times, he said hi back. Now, he just glances at me and keeps on going. Cold, much? I don't think he even wants to know me as a friend. I'm still saying hi to him, though. I'm very persistent and determined, you see. But there's one thing, though. No one knows about my (obsessive) crush on Len.

**Len POV:**

Hiya. I'm Len Kagamine. My friends would describe me as weird, funny, and cool. By my friends, I mean Kaito, Gakupo, and Mikuo. I moved to this school about a month ago, and it's great. On my first day, I saw this really cute girl, Miku. She looked kind, funny, and amazing, Just my type. She didn't talk to me much, though. Nobody knows that I feel this way about Miku. There was this girl that she hung out with, and I met her a few days after I moved. Her name was Rin. Sometimes, when I'm walking to class, I see Rin waving and saying hi to me, along with Miku. I say hi back, and Miku gives me this dazzling smile. It became our thing, and we would do that every day. But then she stopped going in the same direction as me. Apparently she switched classes.

Rin would still say hi, but now that Miku's not there, there's no point in saying hi back. I always check to see if Miku's there, but, no luck. Although, every time I check for Miku, then walk away, I swear I could see a hurt look on Rin's face. Did I do something wrong? Oh, well. Rin's kind of weird, like she would wave to me every time I saw her, almost like she loves it whenever I'm around. I am a delight to be with, though. Does she have a crush on me? Nah, she's probably like this with loads of other guys. Kaito did say that she was a little goofy sometimes.

So, right now I'm in my 3rd period class, Algebra 2. I'm just doing some errands for my teacher since I finished all my work. (Not to brag, but I'm at the top of the class. It feels good to say that.) So as I'm walking down to the office, I see Miku (yes!) walking out of her class with Luka, who is in my Chemistry class. They're in front of me, but they don't notice me. So pretty much, I'm stalking Miku. Luka suddenly asks Miku, "Are there any guys you have an eye on...like Rei, Luki, Rinto?" Miku stops walking for a bit. "Rei seems to be into Rin, but in my opinion I don't think she's interested at all." "True." "Luki's your brother, that would be a little awkward, and Rinto is...kind of hot, but he's going out with Lenka, you idiot. Those two are meant for each other. But...Kaito...is my crush now. He's really nice to me and he's such a gentleman. And he's really cute too." Luka gasped. "Aww! That sounds so sweet! You should go for him! I think you two would look adorable together." _I don't think they look THAT cute together. Pssh._ I might sound annoyed, but I feel like my life is ending. I think my heart just got crushed.


End file.
